Stump
|affiliations = U.S. Marine Corps (formerly) Task Force Grizzly (formerly) U.S. Navy SEALs Task Force Mako |status = Alive (Active Duty) |build = Strong |image = |weapon = HK416, LaRue OBR 5.56, HK 45CT, McMillan TAC-300, Minigun, LaRue OBR 7.62, HK MG4, FN SCAR, AA-12, MK 16 PDW, McMillan CS5, MP7, DD MK18, Tomahawk, M67 Grenades, any weapons picked up in-game. |voice actor = Scott Levy |rank = Petty Officer 1st Class (E-6)|voiceactor = Scott Levy}} Kyle "Stump" Hendrix was a United States Marine Corps infantryman and became a Navy SEAL. He was part of Task Force Mako, being the team's sniper and is featured in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. He is the second playable character and also appears as an NPC when not playable in Warfighter, first being Preacher. Biography Early military career Stump began his career in the United States Marine Corps in Task Force Grizzly, but one day, decided he wanted to be a Navy SEAL. He was called into Mother's unit to replace Rabbit, who died years earlier. Task Force Mako Years later, Stump is a SEAL deployed with Task Force Mako. The guys from Mako never let Stump forget he was once a Marine and they take every opportunity to remind him. Even worse, his old Marine unit is now a part of Task Force Grizzly, and still have not forgiven Stump for becoming a SEAL.http://www.medalofhonor.com/blog/2012/05/task-force-grizzly Prior to Mother and Preacher's transfer to Task Force Blackbird, Stump takes part in providing support during their operation in the Philippines, manning a helicopter's minigun to thin out resistance, and piloting one of the extraction boats. When Voodoo assumes leadership of Mako, Stump serves as his second-in-command. Stump is deployed into Mogadishu, Somalia and takes part in clearing the Somali coast alongside Task Force Mako and Task Force Grizzly. Among making it upon shore the soldiers move in on the coast when in the distance a sniper shoots Stump. After fighting through enemy positions Stump and Voodoo move into position and mark the target building with the LTLM or SOFLAM for airstrike. Further into the mission Stump controls a remote controlled bot to relieve Marines pinned down by the Somali pirates. After they secure the Marines, Stump and Voodoo move to the rooftop across from a fortified position and set up a sniping observation post. With Voodoo as the spotter and Stump the shooter he engages multiple targets of opportunity mainly RPG gunners. After this helicopter gunships insert into the area and clear up any survivors. Stump also raids one of two cargo ships with Mako, rescuing Preacher in the process. During the operation to assassinate The Cleric, Stump is paired up with Dusty, providing overwatch for the rest of Mako while Voodoo and Preacher lead the assault. Afterward he attended mother's funeral, he and the others left once it was over. Trivia *Stump's sidearm is the HK 45CT, his rifle is the LaRue OBR 5.56. *He is Task Force Mako's sniper in Shore Leave, Hat Trick, Old Friends and Shut it Down. *From the weapons that Stump uses throughout the game, it would suggest that Stump is the assigned marksman of TF Mako. This would mean that he may have completed a sniper school course whilst in the marines or seals. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps Category:United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman